LUTO
by elibella
Summary: Fic muy cortito, acerca de como es mejor expresar nuestros sentimientos, en el tiempo correcto.


**LUTO**

 **Narra Lysandro.**

Habían pasado varios años, luego de nuestra graduación del Sweet Amoris. Nuestros caminos se habían separado y juntado varias veces luego de ello. Suficiente tiempo para que cada uno hiciera su vida aparte. Sin embargo, yo, jamás había logrado desprenderme de su recuerdo. Quizá era cierto, y era por incertidumbre de lo que pudo haber pasado entre ella y yo, sino hubiera sido tan cobarde durante todo este tiempo. La duda del no ser.

Eso me habían dicho. Yo en cambio, lo llamaba amor y miedo.

Además ella era tan sensible, que ser su amigo era la única forma en que yo había logrado estar con ella sin herirla.

A veces parecía que ella quería decirme algo, pero antes de atreverse sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Aunque no era tan raro, ella lloraba mucho tiempo, a veces simplemente se quedaba en shock.

Incluso, con su depresión clínica, parecía que había algo en ella, dentro de sus pensamientos, su alma, que la hería profundamente.

Inserté la llave en la cerradura del departamento de Su. Honor que me había merecido el hecho de ser su amigo. El mejor amigo. Las dos palabras más hirientes que tenía el idioma. Eso no era suficiente para mí, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportar su rechazo.

Entré y la encontré en la sala, estaba mirando hacia la ventana de su balcón, sosteniendo sus rodillas entre sus brazos y balanceándose suavemente.

La luz recortaba su silueta perfecta, me quedé estático un momento, al escuchar uno de sus sollozos. Sabía que las lágrimas caían desde aquellos hermosos ojos color miel, los que yo amaba tanto.

Finalmente, me armé de valor para poder acercarme. Efectivamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Su-dije y me senté junto a ella. Le limpié las lágrimas y ella restregó su suave piel contra mis manos. -¿Qué es lo que te hiere tanto?

Ella me miró y me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber preguntado. Pasé saliva con dificultad.

-No es que, Lys-me dijo con voz muy queda- Es quién…

Sentí mi corazón partirse, un verdadero dolor físico. ¿Quién serían tan cruel de hacerla sufrir de aquel modo? Si pudiera, me desharía de él con mis propias manos.

-Pero no importa-dijo y se limpió los ojos- Por que hoy te tengo conmigo.

-Me tendrás contigo siempre que lo desees.-aseguré.

Ella apenas sonrió.

-No siempre-susurró- Promete que vendrás por mi mañana.

-¿Quieres salir, Su?

-Sí, Lys-dijo ella y me sonrió mucho más animada- Me quiero ir de aquí.

Le prometí que iría por ella. Nos quedamos mucho rato en silencio, hasta que se quedó dormida. Luego tomé en mis manos su cálido cuerpo y la llevé hasta su cuarto. Me tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad el no inclinarme sobre sus labios y probarlos tan como siempre había deseado.

Al otro día, llegué tan cual era mi rutina. Esta vez no estaba en la sala, así que toqué a su cuarto. Pero no hubo respuesta. Abrí. Ella estaba recostada con su hermoso cabello castaño derramado de un modo precioso en la blanca almohada. Una de sus manos estaba recargada con suavidad sobre su vientre y una sonrisa de tranquilidad adornaba sus labios, como si estuviera teniendo el sueño más agradable de su vida. Esperaba que así fuera. Me acerqué sigilosamente, para no despertarla. Cuando estuve junto a ella no pude evitarlo, aunque quise, me incliné sobre ella y toqué al fin sus labios, encontrando el glorioso sabor que por tanto tiempo había esperado y soñado. Temí haberla despertado, pero no fue así.

-Su-le dije en voz baja- Despierta, ya estoy aquí.

Pero no me respondió.

-Su- insistí y le toqué la mejilla.

Estaba fría. Helada, igual que el resto de su piel. Me acerqué a su nariz, de la que no salía ni sonido ni aire.

.Su-casi grité y toqué su brazo insistente, hasta que hallé su mano, bajo la cual había una nota.

Con dedos temblorosos, la abrí.

 _Querido Lys:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que cumpliste tu promesa de venir por mí. Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por ofrecerte tan espectáculo. No he querido nunca causarte tal dolor. Es sólo, que el mundo no está hecho para las personas como yo, quizá en algún otro lugar logre ser más feliz… Has sido siempre, lo mejor que me ha pasado. Quiero decirte, que contigo no sólo conocí la mejor de las amistades… sino la calidez del único amor que he tenido en la vida, perdón por jamás haberlo dicho, sé que te angustiabas cada vez que me hallabas llorando, pero sé que comprendes que no es fácil admitir que nunca estarás con la persona que amas. Te amo, pero no podía condenarte a acompañarme en mi dolor. Pero ten por seguro, que dónde quiera que esté, te seguiré esperando hasta el fin de los tiempos._

 _Su._

 **FIN**

Pues aquí les tengo una pequeña historia, que espero que les guste, basada en la canción LUTO de la banda mexicana LUTO. No olviden regalarme un review.


End file.
